Expect the Unexpected
by Xxx-LunaRina-xxX
Summary: Lucy is just an ordinary girl who wants to work on an ordinary work. Well, she got one. A maid. Lucy knew nothing about her boss except it's a guy. Whenever Lucy were in the house, he wasn't. Likewise, when he's there, she aren't. One day, they've met. Will love blooms between the boss and the maid? And something they're not expecting happened! R&R Folks! -Title may change-
1. Chapter 1

**CXR: YAY! MY 2ND FANFIC! XD Ehmm... This is the first chap. Please be nice to me... X3**

* * *

A fanfiction that dreamt by Creativity-X-Reality (I'm not joking...)

XoxoX

Chapter 1

XoxoX

It's a beautiful evening. The sun was about to set, some of the peoples were walking with their partners while some were preparing to go back to home. Everyone had a relaxing tim- "Aaaaaaaaarrgggg!" Well, everyone had a good time except for a certain blonde.

"Why god? Why?!" She cried. She was sobbing in her living room.

Meet Lucy Heartfilia. A bubbly, blonde girl that aged 25 years old. Single, Currently job hunting. She lived in a apartment with a girl named Levy McGarden. After Lucy graduated from the college, she wanted to stay by herself which was opposed by her parents. But soon, her parents let her stayed with Levy. They used to be rich but then, several years later, her father's company, Heartfilia Konzern (H.K) was bankrupted. Then, they slowly build a small company but it wasn't as famous as the H.K but it was okay.

"Why is it so hard to find a job?!" Lucy then groaned. She clenched the newspaper that she was held on since morning. She placed her pen between the space at her ear and rested her head on the table. It has been while since the last day she worked as a secretary at Phantom Inc. But then, she quit and now she was searching for a new job. She thought that it would be easy to find a job but, damn, she's wrong.

"Lu-chan? Are you okay?" Levy asked. She just finished her work as a clerk. Lucy turned her head and stared at Levy who sat beside her. She was so envied at Levy. Levy had a steady occupation, great boyfriend, Gajeel (although he always gives her creeps...) and a great life. Lucy cried comically.

"Levy-chan! I can't find a suitable job!" She grabbed Levy's shoulder and shook her body. "Lu-chan... I'm dizzy..." said Levy but Lucy ignored her. Instead, she shook her harder. "Levy-chan! Is there any free job that I can do at your work?" Levy quickly grabbed Lucy shoulder which made her stopped. Levy held her head to make her head stopped from getting dizziness.

"Ow... my head..." Lucy bit her lips and then, grinned, "Sorry, Levy-chan..." Nah.. I'm okay. Sorry Lucy, but there's no any job vacancy there." Levy shrugged. Lucy groaned and banged her head onto the table. "I hate my life..." She sighed. Levy blinked. "Isn't your father offered you a job at his company?" Lucy groaned. "Yeah... he did. But I don't wanna..."

Levy raised her eyebrow. "Why?" Lucy quickly sat up. "Because!" She pointed her finger at Levy. Levy flinched. "It would be so awkward if I work with him and don't you remember during the first day I worked there? There's so many guys and cameras spied on me..." Lucy felt goosebumps when she remembered it. Lucy grew up as a fine lady and her bust getting bigger as she grew. Because of that, she had attracted some perverts and lustful looks from the guys. Levy laughed sympathetically. "Hahaha... Yeah, I remembered that. Hey, I wanna take some water. Want some?" "Sure, why not."

Levy then stood up and walked towards the kitchen. When she came back with two glass of water, she saw a pile of newspapers beside Lucy. Lucy was still searching a job from the newspaper. She stared at it as she put down the glasses. Levy blinked. "Do you need some help?" "Nah... You have to work tomorrow." "Tomorrow's holiday, Lucy." Lucy blinked. "Really?" Levy then nodded then she took the glass and drank it.

"Well, if you want to, sure." Lucy smiled and handed her some newspapers. Levy was fired up and quickly searched for it. "Let's do this!" She clenched both of her hands. Lucy smiled and slowly shook her head. Levy was fired up and quickly searched for it from page to page. But, after 45 minutes or so, Levy gave up. Her fingers were black as the ink from the newspapers stucked on her fingers.

"Oh my god... This is so tiring... Lu-chan, I'm sorry but I can't read any single word anymore..." Lucy smirked. "Now you know how I feel every time I did this. But come on, just a little bit more. I know that you can do it!" Lucy encouraged her. Levy sighed and nodded. She looked again. She traced down the letters and suddenly she gasped. She found it. She finally found it!

"Lu-chan!" Lucy who was so focused on the newspaper, startled as she heard Levy's voice. She looked at Levy and stared at her face. Her eyes widened when she understood the reaction on her face. Lucy gasped. "You... you found it?!" Levy nodded furiously. Then she showed it at Lucy. Lucy read it.

_I need a maid to clean my house. These are the criteria:_

_Woman that aged between 25 to 35._

_Can cook any type of food._

_Can clean any spot._

_Not married._

_Unemployed._

_If you interested, call this number xxxxxxxxxx or xxxxxxxxxx to find out more._

Lucy widened her eyes and shot a glared at Levy. "A maid?! Seriously?!" Levy shrugged. "Well, it's better than nothing." Lucy rubbed her temple. "What if my parents found out about this?" "We just kept it as a secret." Levy winked. Lucy groaned. "No, I won't accept it!" Levy grinned and made a peace sign. "Too late, I'm calling him right now." She said while dialled the number and called it. Lucy screamed. She tried to yank the phone but Levy was quicker. She ran from Lucy while holding the phone. "Catch me if you can!" "Don't Levy! Sto-"

"Hello?"

With a single word, both of the girls shut their mouth. They blinked.

_A woman? Why would a woman need a maid to clean her house? _They thought.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The voice asked. Lucy shocked and darted a glare at Levy. She then mouthed at Levy, "You actually called?!" Levy grinned and nodded.

"Hello? Ergh... It's another fake cal-" "No no! Don't hang up!" screamed Levy. "Oh, it's not a fake call... Why didn't you answered me just now?" Levy eyes widened. "Umm... I-I didn't hear your voice!" Levy answered with a high-pitched voice. Every time Levy made up a lie, her voice will be high pitched. Lucy smirked. Thinking that she'll be caught for lying. She won't bel-

"Oh okay." Lucy eyes widened.

_She believes it?! _Lucy thought.

"You called because you want to apply to be a maid?" "Yes and no. I want to apply but it isn't for me. It's for my friend." Levy said and smirked at Lucy. Lucy just glared at her and cursing in her mind. "Alright. Can you tell me the details about your friend. I need to make a profile about your friend." Levy nodded. She didn't need Lucy's help. She knew everything about Lucy. Then, Levy told the details. Lucy frustrated because Levy knew so much about her.

"Okay, I think that's it." The voice said. Levy bit her lips. "Umm... I have a question to ask. Why do you need a maid?" She asked. Lucy gasped as Levy asked the voice. She whispered at her, "Levy, you shouldn't ask her! It's personal!" Levy just blinked and whispered back, "Well, I'm curious..." "I know because I'm too." Lucy sighed. "Look, the voice didn't answer you. She must be hurt with your question 'cause she silenced.

"..." The voice silenced. But, she was wrong. The voice started to chuckle. "No no, you're misunderstanding. It's not for me, it's for my boss." "Oh..." "And tell your friend to come this address tomorrow, at 9.00 a.m." "Oh wait, let me take a notepad." She extended her hand at Lucy, asking for her help, but she shook her head. Levy then pleaded her with her puppy eyes. Lucy then groaned and gave her notepad that she kept in her pocket and a pen. Levy smiled and jotted down the address. Then, she thanked the voice and hung up.

"Congratulations, you will start tomorrow at 9.00 a.m." Lucy then gasped. "But tomorrow is holiday! Well according to what you said." Levy then went to the living room which followed by Lucy, and looked at the calendar. "Oh, I was wrong. It's Friday next week." Lucy yelled, "What?!" "Oh well then, my bad. And you better prepare for your big day tomorrow." Levy winked. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you so happy?" Lucy asked. Levy grinned. "Cause I'm coming with you." "What?! How about your work?" Levy blinked. "Oh yeah... But don't worry. I have a solution." Then she dialled a number and called. "Ah, hello Mr. Henry. Can I take a holiday for tomorrow?" "Because a big problem happened to my friend." Her voice didn't went high because Lucy was really in big trouble. "Yes." "Uh-huh." "Alright, thank you very much, Sir." Lucy just stared Levy as she ended the call.

"Alright! My boss gave me the permission! Now let's us prepare for tomorrow!" Then, Levy went back to her room. Lucy just sighed. It's not that she wasn't grateful about it, but she was afraid if her parents knew about it. She sighed again.

_Well... How bad could it be..._

* * *

**Aaaaaannndd done! Hope you guys liked it :) Sorry if this chap is kinda crappy... X( I dreamt this story last week and I thought that it will be great if I post it on fanfiction... :3 Ah! I won't continue this story until I've finished My Very Own Fairy Tale. It's a romance/humour fanfic! XD Make sure you guys check it out and review. Okay?**

**Now... It's your duty to review this story, FOLKS! (Sorry if I've made some mistakes...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CXR: Hey! So I decided to update ETU! Enjoy! :) I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

XoxoX

Chapter 2

XoxoX

It was 8.30 in the morning, Lucy and Levy finally arrived at their destination which was Lucy's new boss. They now standing 20 metres away from the house. Levy gawked as she saw his house. "...It's humongous..." Lucy looked at Levy and smiled and looked back at the house. She used to see houses that was that big and even bigger ones. But then, ever since her father's company bankrupted, they lived in small houses like the others. It was small but it's really comfortable to stay with.

Lucy then took a deep breath. "Let's do this!" She said while curl her finger and punch in the thin air. Levy nodded with a determine look on her face. They were about to cross the road but then suddenly a sport car which was drove dangerously, almost hit them. Which also made they both shrieking with a high pitch. The driver honked and a head blobbed out from the window of the driver seat.

"Watch where are you going!"

Lucy's eyebrow twitched. "You're the one who suppose to watch it!" She yelled. Lucy scanned the driver appearance. He was wearing sunglasses. Lucy then mentally commented about how stupid he was, wearing glasses while driving in the car. She then realised that the driver had a glorious but weird pink hair.

"Are you a sissy?"

She blurted out without knowing it. Levy budged her with her elbow which made Lucy flinched. Lucy raised her eyebrow and looked Levy. She then clasped her mouth as she then realised what did she just said. She slapped her lips a few times then cursed in her mind.

_Oh shit... Me and my big mouth..._

"What? I can't hear you!"

The driver shouted as he can't heard what Lucy said because of the engine of the car was loud. Lucy mentally thanked that engine for saving her life. "N-Nothing!" Lucy then made an awkward smile. The driver raised his eyebrow and shrugged. He put his head back inside the car and honked which made both girls flinched and quicker stepped behind. The car then swiftly left them. Lucy and Levy watched the car passed by.

"Loco..." Levy ticked her tongue which made Lucy let out a chuckle. "Come on, let's go." Lucy pulled Levy's arm and dragged her. "And here I thought you aren't excited about your new job." She said while smirking and raised an eyebrow. Lucy just replied her with a shrug. As they one step inside the house, suddenly the gates closed automatically which made the girls yelped as they were surprised by it..

"Wait missy." Lucy and Levy turned at their right and saw a man wearing a guard uniform while hitting his hand with a bat, came out from a guard post. How could they didn't realised it stayed mysterious. "Where are ya two going? This place is private, ya know?" Lucy stared at the guard. He had a red hair that was slicked back of his head. A few scars were visible on his face and his kinda buff to be honest. She then blinked and was about opened her mouth but then she was cut by a lovely yet stern hinted in the voice.

"Wait."

Lucy and Levy both surprised as they actually recognised the voice. It was the same as the voice the secretary whom they talked to. They saw a figure coming out from the door of the house and a woman wearing black suit appeared. The scarlet hair swayed at opposite direction as each time she took a step. She looked sassy and sophisticated at at the same time. The girls just kept staring at her.

"Wait Gildarts, she's the new maid." The guard blinked at the voice and saw a scarlet haired women walked towards them. The noise came from the heels she she walked. Lucy and Levy was awed by her beauty. The scarlet nodded at them and looked back Gildarts. He just scratched his not so itchy head. "Oh hey, Erza." He said "What the heck do you mean new maid? Then what will happened to that Kinana chick?" He asked.

"Well, she's getting married to her fiancée-" "You mean that Cobra guy?" Erza nodded. "And so, I decided to give her a break and find a new job that suits her after her marriage." She said as she placed her hand on her hip. Gildarts just replied a nod and quickly looked at the dumbfounded girls which made them flinched.

"Well, what are ya waiting for? Get inside." He then opened the gates and Erza welcomed the inside the room. Lucy and Levy scanned all around the room a little did they know, they're kinda awestruck by the awesomeness of the furnitures of the house. Erza then turned around and faced the girls. "So, which one of you is Lucy?" She asked. Lucy raised her hands a little and smile. "I am." Erza nodded and look at the bluenett. "And you must Miss Mcgarden eh?"

Levy nodded and grinned. "Umm... Hope you didn't mind of my presence here..." "Call me Erza." "Alright then... Erza." "No, I don't and I do think Miss Lucy need a company on her first day." Erza smiled and looked back at Lucy then said, "I'm going to show both of you around the house now. Follow me." Both girls nodded and followed and wandered around the room as Erza showed the room like kitchen and so on.

Lucy then aware that a sticky notes were attached to certain items. "What are those sticky notes for?" She asked Erza. Erza just blinked and replied her a smile. "You will know soon. Anyway, I hope you'll remember what are the rooms at." Lucy blinked as she tried to recite I her mind all the rooms as many as she could remember. "I guess..." Lucy replied while Levy face palmed mentally.

Levy's phone rang suddenly which made her yelped. Levy made a grinned and quickly went out from the living room and went to the toilet as she remembered correctly to answer the phone. A few minutes later she came back with a sad face which made Lucy worried. "What's wrong, Levy-chan?" She asked. Levy let out a sigh and said,

"Duty calls." Those two words made Lucy's worry increased. "The boss said that a new client from Germany came and no staffs can speak or understand German-" "Like you do..." Lucy continued. Levy nodded and looked at Lucy. "I'm sorry Lucy. Although I already promised you to accompany you..." "Nah, it's fine. Besides, your work is important for you."

"I'm so sorry, Lu-chan..." Her eyes are teary. "Hey hey, it's okay. Now go. Your duty waits." Lucy smiled. "Want me to sent you?" Levy and Lucy winced as they both Erza still there. "No, thank you. I can call the cab." She said while showing her phone and grinned. "Good luck, Lu-chan!" She hugged Lucy and Erza which make Erza surprised with the hug but she hugged her back. Levy waved them and went outside.

"She's really cheerful." Erza said as her eyed still on Levy. "Yes, she is." Lucy smiled. Erza then cleared her voice and said, "And now, I'll tell you about the notes." Erza the took off one of the sticky notes and said, "These notes will show you what you supposed to with the items that was stuck by the note."

"One question. Are you the one who wrote those notes. Erza smiled and said, "No, your boss the one who wrote it. And he's kinda messy..." Lucy nodded. She now knew two facts about her boss. It's a guy and he's a one messy guy.

"I need to get going." She said as she looked at her wristwatch. "The tools are at the storeroom, and if you need any help, just ask from Gildarts." Lucy nodded. "And don't worry, you don't have to wear any maid costume or whatsoever." Lucy mentally let out a relief sigh. She then bid Lucy a goodbye and a blink of an eye she disappeared. Lucy then went to the storeroom and took the tools.

_Let's do this!_

As she was fired up, she took off a sticky note that was placed on the dining table. Lucy blinked. She looked carefully at the sticky note and saw a handwriting on it.

_'Brush off the dust. Make sure no dust on it! You're fired if I saw some dust on it!'_

Lucy gulped as she read it. She cleaned the table with all her heart and went to other place as she confirmed that the table was clean enough. As she walked to the room, she stepped something. It was the sticky note. Lucy picked it up and read it.

_'Make sure the floor is spotless. If not, I'll fired you!"_

Lucy let out a sigh. She took a mop and mopped the floor and struggling to survive as the house was enormous. Lucy stretched her back as she finished mopping the house. She then took another sticky note.

_'Make sure the lamp is clean! Or you'll be fired!_'

_What the hell is wrong with this guy? Kept saying 'you'll be fired' and all!_

Lucy grunted and clenched the sticky note. She then realised every thing in this house was attached with a sticky note. She just shrugged it off and decided to clean her boss's room. As she opened it, an awful smell came out from the room which made Lucy pinned her nose with her finger.

She looked inside the room and saw a lot of clothes were on the floor even a bag of chips were lying on the floor. She also a lot of toys on his bed. "How old is he?! 10?!" Lucy stepped in and then she fell as she stepped a banana which made her shrieked. She then yelled in frustration as she knew this room would take a lot of time to cleaned up. Gildarts who was playing games with his phone, let out a chuckle as he heard a yell.

_I wonder how long that girl going to stay..._

* * *

**CXR: AND DOOOOOONE~! Finally update this one. I know I know, I promised to update MVOFT but I think I should update this one first. Hope you guys like this :) please review and tell me what do you think about this chap :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**LXR: Hey ho, folks! Suddenly decided to updated ETU! Hoped you guys will enjoy it! I certainly do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do... * inserts evil laugh * **

* * *

XoxoX

Chapter 3

XoxoX

Lucy wiped her sweats as she finished cleaned everything in this house. Her shirt now wet because of her sweats. She didn't even bother to change her clothes as her energy drained out. She then lied down on the squeaky cleaned floor. She decided to nap for a while but she's too tired to sleep. Can you imagine how tired she was? Lucy groaned as she thought that this owner really wanted to see her suffered.

_I just can't imagine how a man like him, who loved kids' action figures, could owned such amazing house?! Erza also told me he is a boss of a company... But I didn't have a chance to ask her the name of the company. Who knows, maybe Papa might heard it before..._

Lucy closed her eyes and continue criticised her boss in her mind.

_Is he a total sadist?! I mean, almost everything in this house needs to be clean. Even though that thing is already clean and yet he wanted me to clean it sparkly. And his room... Oh my god, is that supposed to be a room or a dumpster?! And don't make me started with his closet..._

Lucy groaned in disgust. She then felt something on her cheek. She opened one of her eyes and saw a blue blop in front of her. As her vision gets better, she saw a blue cat with a green, plain bandana on his collar. Lucy smiled as she stroked his cheek which made him seemed too enjoy it. 'Happy' was his name.

_What a weird blue cat... But he's kinda cute too... Ergh, I think I need some refreshment first..._

Just before she could get up, she heard a hoarse voice greeted, "Hello, Miss Heart- Holy crap! This house is so fucking clean!" Lucy just stayed in her position as she heard footsteps getting near to her. She shifted her eyes upwards and saw Gildarts who was admiring with the cleanliness of the house.

"You've made a great job, girl." He scanned the house once again. "Even that Kinana wasn't this hardworking..." He nodded to himself and grinned when he looked at her. Lucy replied him with a tired smile.

"Thank you.." He then helped her stood up. Gildarts looked down as he felt something at his leg. He grinned as he picked up Happy. "Guess you met Happy huh?" He asked Lucy. She just replied him with a shrug. "Guess so." She then walked to the kitchen as she need some refreshment after she went through all that suffer. Lucy positive that there will be no more note left in the house. She then said to herself.

"If I see one more note..."

_...I'm going to destroy this house..._

She continue her sentence in her mind. But, she was out of luck as she saw a sticky note placed on the refrigerator. Lucy clenched her fist and was about to destroy the fridge but then she halt as she remembered that this is part of her work. Lucy sighed stressfully. She took it and read the note.

_Cook something for dinner. I don't care what is it as long it is edible..._

Lucy rubbed her temple as she's in deep trouble. She's not a good cooker. Normally, Levy will cooks for the dinner while Lucy cleans the house. Lucy clenched the note with anger. "Stupid boss..." She cursed under her breath. She slowly opened the refrigerator and shocked to see inside it. There are no raw food. At all. Nada. Lucy then twitched and clenched her fist.

"How the hell do you expect me to cook for you when you have no raw food at all, you freaking lazy, idiot boss?!" Lucy couldn't hold her anger. For her, this is too much. How the hell she's going to cook if there isn't any single food in it. And she can't go to the grocery. She didn't has a car. Gildarts ran as fast as he could as he heard Lucy's voice. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"This guy... I'm gonna beat the shit out of him when I met him..." She shot a glare at Gildarts which made him flinched. "How the hell did he expect for me to cook when he had no food at all?!" Gildarts shivered as he felt the deathly aura that came from her. Gildarts then thought that Lucy could surpassed Erza's scariness.

"I could send you to the supermarket..." Gildarts said which made the aura disappeared in a blink of an eye. Lucy blinked once. "You have a car?" Gildarts nodded. Lucy the smiled happily. "Why didn't say so? Okay then, let's go!" Lucy then walked outside with a good mood which made Gildarts looked at her while raising her eyebrow.

"Women are so complicated..." He slowly shook his head.

* * *

Lucy just closed her eyes as she felt the cool air from the air conditioner. Gildarts and Lucy arrived at the supermarket. "I'll go get the trolley." Lucy nodded and just watched Gildarts went off to find a trolley. Lucy started to walk but then she accidentally bumped into someone's shoulder. "Sorry." She said apologetically. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"You?" They both exclaimed in surprised. Lucy blinked once as she met that sissy guy again that almost hit her and Levy at that morning. Lucy raised her eyebrow as she didn't expected to meet him here. And he's kinda hot if you looked at him closely. Although his hair is pink, he still look awesome with it though. Lucy the realised he was wearing his sunglasses.

_Still with his sunglasses I see..._

"What are you doing here?" That pinky asked her as if she just intruded his house. Lucy frowned. "Why do you mean? This is not your supermarket! I can come here whenever I wanted to!" Lucy puffed her cheek. The guy just stared at her. He then walked inside the supermarket, leaving her alone. "The hell is wrong with sissy?" Lucy groaned in anger.

"Sissy?"

Lucy flinched as she heard the voice.

_Shit! He's still here?!_

She slowly turned and saw Gildarts who was standing there with two trolleys, raised his eyebrow. Lucy then let out a relieved sigh. "Who are you calling a sissy?" He asked. Lucy shook her head and smile. "Nothing." She then took one of the trolley. She then looked at Gildarts. "Why two?" "Oh, I have something to buy for me and my beautiful daughter." Lucy nodded as she understood him. "You wanna see my daughter?" Before Lucy could say anything, He pulled out his wallet and then showed the picture of her. Lucy scanned it.

She's indeed beautiful. She has a long, wavy dark brown hair and violet eyes. She had light tanned skin but it looked good on her. Her appearance wasn't so bad. She was grinned happily. "Indeed she's beautiful." Lucy compliment her. Gildarts nodded in agreement. "Yes, she is. She's sometimes just too shy to show her affectionate to me, but I know she really love her family..." He smiled softly as his eyes stared at the picture.

They both then split up and went inside the went to the wet supermarket and bought some meats and seafood. After satisfied with the raw food, she went to vegetables section to but some vegetables and fruits. Just keeping the food stayed balance. She then went to the spices section. She remembered that Gildarts advices that her boss loves extra spicy food. She brought a lot of chillies and other hot stuffs such as tabasco sauce and black pepper.

Suddenly she felt her phone vibrated. She saw a new income message from Levy.

_From: Levy-chan _

_How's the job? Is it okay?_

Lucy smiled as read the message. She knew Levy was worried about her. She replied to her message. A ringtone came Levy's phone, showed that a new message in her inbox. She checked it.

_From: Lu-chan_

_Quite tiresome, but still kicking! So, don't worry~ ;) But, there's one **TINY **problem tho..._

Lucy couldn't lie to her that she had a problem. But it isn't that bad. Levy then heard a ringtone from her phone. "Problem?!" Levy squeaked as she read the message from Lucy. She quickly typed a reply. Lucy winced as she felt a vibrate from her phone. "That's quick." She said to herself. As she read the message, she raised her eyebrow.

_From: Levy-chan_

_PROBLEM?! WHAT IS IT?! TELL ME ASAP!_

"Damn... I shouldn't type that..." Lucy now regret for telling she had a small problem. She slowly typed her message. Levy who was so focused to her phone, flinched and almost let go her precious phone. She quickly checked the new message.

_From: Lu-chan _

_Chill... He wants me to cook for dinner. That's all..._

"That's it?" Levy whispered. Lucy's right, it isn't a big problem. But then, Levy's eyes widened as she remembered something. Lucy checked her phone as a new message was sent to her. But before she could open it, a new message arrived.

_From: Levy-chan_

_THAT'S NOT TINY! IT'S A HUGE PROBLEM!_

_From: Levy-chan_

_BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK!_

Lucy blinked as she read both of the messages. Before she could even reply, two new messages appeared in her inbox. She quickly opened it. Her eyes widened as she read it.

_From: Levy-chan_

_I'M COMING TO THAT HOUSE LUCY!_

"Shit." Lucy cursed as she read the message.

_From: Levy-chan_

_WAIT FOR ME!_

_Double shit._

Lucy can't let this from happening. She quickly dialled Levy's number. "Levy-chan! Where are you now?!" Lucy asked impatiently. "I'm outside of my office." Damn, she's fast. Lucy bit her lips and said, "Relax! Don't worry! I can do this!" "But-" "No buts! Your boss will fired you if you leave without any reasonable reason!" Lucy said as she worried with Levy's career.

"So what?!" Lucy eyes widened her eyes. Okay, she didn't expected that. "You're my best friend! And not to mention my best roommate! And I will help my friend no matter how risky it is! I mean, how could I just shrugged it off when I know my friend is in trouble?!" Lucy just silenced as she heard Levy's answered.

"Levy..." Lucy let out a sigh. "I know you worried about me, but you need to think about your future too. I don't want your future ruined because of me. That makes me a bad friend and roomate too." "But-" "No buts!" Lucy cut her. "Go to your office back. NOW!" Lucy ordered her. Levy just let out a sigh.

"But, if you have a problem, no matter how tiny it is, just tell me. Okay?" Lucy smile heartily. "Sure." "Promise?" "Promise!" Lucy grinned widely. "Pinky swear?" "Levy!" Levy just giggled and smiled as if she's with Lucy right now. "Alright then, bye Lu-chan!" "Bye, Levy-chan." Lucy then ended her call.

"What a drama."

Lucy quickly faced up and saw the same man that bumped into her before. "You again?!" Lucy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" The guy then smirked. "This isn't your supermarket." Lucy bit her lips as he repeated her own words before. "She seemed to be a great friend. That Levy." Lucy smiled as she stared at her trolley. "Yeah... she's the greatest friend and roommate I've ever-" Lucy stopped and looked at that sissy.

"How did you know?" Shee asked. "Did you eavesdropping on me?!" The guy made a bored face. "No, I don't eavesdrop you. For your information, when you're on the phone just now, you talked so loud, the shoppers just stared weirdly at you. Even the workers." He said. "If you don't believe me, look at your behind."

Lucy blinked and gulped. She slowly looked at her behind. The customers and the workers just stared at her while whispering. Lucy face turned scarlet. The guy seemed to amuse as he saw Lucy's face without her noticing it. " Also, you're blocking my way". Lucy raised her eyebrow. He then pointed a finger at her.

_Huh?_

She looked at her right and saw a stack of snacks. She was so embarrassed, even her ears were red. The guys just smirked mentally. "Sorry..." Lucy mumbled slowly as she couldn't face him anymore. "What?" He asked. "I'm sorry for accusing you!" She yelled and quickly pushed her trolley away from the section, leaving that sissy guy behind and quickly went to the counter and paid the goods.

As both her and Gildarts arrived at his house, they both brought the groceries inside the kitchen. Gildarts then excused himself as he job is still ongoing. Lucy thanked him and he went out for the kitchen. Lucy then placed all the food inside the refrigerator. She wiped her sweats away as she finished organised the food.

"Now, the dinner." Lucy was about to make a dinner based on Levy's recipe she learned from her, but then she had an idea. An idea to payback her snobby boss. She slowly made a devious smirk.

"Well, pay back's a bitch..."

* * *

Lucy then returned to her home as it was already passed her work time. Lucy bidder Gildarts a goodbye and went inside a taxi where Levy already waited for her. A few hours later, a Lamborghini Veneno stopped in front of the house.

Gildarts opened the gates as he saw his boss arrived home. Natsu then parked his sport car and went out, then greeted Gildarts. "Yo, Gildarts!" He flashed his toothy grin as he raised his hands. Gildarts waved him back. "So, how's the maid's doing? She's cool?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows. He knew today there will be a new maid, so he decided to test her by giving her a lot of task.

It also just a prank for her. All his old maids too was pranked by him. But none of them fought him back or complaint since they were afraid that they will be fired by him. Natsu smirked as he had a new victim for his pranks.

"She seemed to be a great maid. I mean, look at your house. It's squeaky cleaned!" Natsu blinked. He then opened his front door and Gildarts right. The house's really clean. Natsu kinda impressed with the new maid. He pull his neck tie and threw away his coat and briefcase away.

Natsu who was hungry like hell, quickly sat down on the dining chair and eager to eat his dinner. He saw his dinner was covered by the dish cover. He was expecting something huge and delicious, like a whole turkey or something like that. But then, as he opened the cover, he saw nothing except a bowl of rice and a small fried fish and a bowl of soup. Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"The fuck?!" He cursed as he stared at the food which he supposed to call it as dinner. He then saw a note on the table. The handwritting was cursive. But he glad he could read it. He picked it up and read it.

"This is your dinner, Sir." Natsu blinked and frowned. "This isn't dinner. Even Happy wouldn't be full after eating this..." He let out a sigh. He was about to threw away the note but then behind it, there's a continuation of the note. He dumbfounded as he read it.

"You did say you didn't care about the food as long as it is edible. So, no complaint~"

Natsu blinked. He knew she gave him this dinner as a payback for the work she had to do. He started to giggle, slowly it turned into a laughter. This is the first time a maid fought back. He took the chopstick and started to eat. He ate it while smiling as he imagined the face of his maid. This maid really took his attention.

* * *

**LXR: AAAAAAAND DONE! So, what do you think about this chappy? To be honest, the nalu moment isn't good enough... Well, for me. But if you actually enjoyed it, then it would be my pleasure for making you liked it, even a tiny bit, of this fanfic.**

**Replying to your review(s):**

**StellaHeartfilia: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Nora: Why thank you! :) Here's the new update! **

**Crazy Nalu Fan: Thanks! :) please enjoy this new update!**

**sherbearcreations: Wait no more! Here's the new update!**

**Please leave a review~**

**I'm sorry if I've made some grammatical errors and typos...**


End file.
